Known baling apparatus utilizes a baling chamber into which a ram is reciprocable along a horizontal path and which is provided with a movable wall forming that part of the chamber which is opposite from the ram. In this type of structure a formed bale is pushed out of the baling chamber by operation of the ram but such known devices are not adapted to facilitate enveloping baled material with bagging held in place with ties disposed thereabout. Bales formed without bagging are not securely formed and may result in littering of the baled material and in some instances the baled material may expand and when stacked in closed spaces may cause handling problems.